BARISTA's Side Stories
by RFionn
Summary: kumpulan side story dari BARISTA, disarankan untuk membaca BARISTA dulu supaya lebih nyambung. BTOB. ChangJae


Lee Changsub. 26 tahun. Asal Suwon, Gyeonggi-do, Korea Selatan. Menetap di Seoul dan hidup berjauhan dari keluarga demi menuntut ilmu dan juga menjadi tulang punggung keluarga membantu sang ayah.

Hidup sederhana dan memiliki impian yang sederhana pula.

Ingin menikah dengan wanita yang ia cintai dan memiliki dua orang anak. Ketika anak-anaknya sudah bisa bertanggung jawab sendiri-sendiri, Changsub ingin dengan tenang menunggu ajalnya(?).

Sederhana, bukan?

* * *

 **SIMPLE**

 **.**

 **BTOB** © **God, their parents, and Cube Ent.**

 **Pairing**

 **ChangJae (** Changsub-Sungjae **)**

 **Warning**

 **typo(s), OOC, AU, BxB, top!Sub bot!Jae**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Pemuda yang memiliki prinsip _My Way_ tersebut tidak menyangka hidupnya akan jungkir balik ketika ia membiarkan dirinya tergoda oleh pemuda yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda darinya, yang secara terang-terangan menggombalinya dan memintanya untuk menjadi _kekasih_ nya.

Yang pernah dengan tegas ia tolak dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak _gay_.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Changsub menolak ajakan Sungjae –yang ternyata adalah ajakan terakhir kalinya– untuk menjadi kekasihnya di _cafe_ malam itu, bocah liar –jika tidak mau mengatakannya _gila_ – itu sama sekali tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya di _cafe_ maupun apartemennya. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Sungjae adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling ingin Changsub lenyapkan jika tak ada yang dinamakan dosa di alam _fana'_ ini karena sering dengan kurang ajarnya menggedor pintu apartemen Changsub di kala empunya sedang menjelajah alam mimpi.

Sungjae adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani mengganggu jam tidurnya selain ibunya. Satu alasan tersebut sudah cukup untuk Changsub menaruh benci pada _namja_ jangkung tersebut. Selain itu, dia berisik. Changsub juga tahu bahwa alasan Sungjae sering mampir ke _cafe_ milik Minhyuk adalah dirinya. Tapi ia tak pernah mengacuhkan eksistensi Sungjae sampai pemuda itu sendiri yang memampangkan wajah tampannya dan berceloteh tak karuan di hadapan Changsub.

Entah sejak kapan Changsub menikmati masa-masa dimana harinya diisi oleh pemuda berambut _brunette_ tersebut. Dan sekarang, bisa dibilang ia merindukannya.

– _wait_ , _WHAT_?

 _Namja_ pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Mana mungkin ia merindukan bocah sableng yang hanya bisa mengusik kehidupan tenang nan sederhananya.

Tapi memang begitu keadaannya, Changsub kesepian. Dan _yah, ia memang sedikit merindukannya_.

Sesederhana itu.

" _Cappucino_ satu, tolong."

Suara dari pelanggan yang tanpa ia sadari sudah duduk di hadapannya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Segera da– oh, kau?"

"Selamat sore, _hyung_."

Ia menemukan senyum yang selalu kelihatan sinis di bibir tipis milik Jung Ilhoon. Changsub mengenalnya sebagai kekasih dari Lim Hyunsik, junior Minhyuk, atasannya.

"Sore." jawabnya sambil menaikan lengan kemejanya, tanda ia siap bekerja. "Satu _Cappucino_ kan? Tunggu sebentar."

Ilhoon mengambil waktu selagi Changsub meracik pesanannya. Sebenarnya, hari ini Ilhoon ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana hubungan barista itu dengan Sungjae, melihat tak ada lagi interaksi dari mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini. Apakah mereka _jadi_ atau malah sebaliknya.

Seharusnya ini menjadi masalah pribadi Changsub maupun Sungjae, tapi salahkan sifatnya yang mudah _kepo_ hingga ia berani melompat ke urusan privasi orang lain. _Bad habit_ yang masih belum juga berhasil dihilangkan oleh Hyunsik.

"Jadi, _hyung_ ," mulainya saat secangkir kopi pesanannya didorong ke hadapannya oleh Changsub. "Apa yang terjadi diantaramu dan Sungjae?"

Changsub mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa nama Sungjae sering masuk ke jangkauan pendengarannya hari ini?

"Tidak ada." jawabnya singkat. Menjurus ketus.

"Asal kau tau saja, kau dimata-matai orang."

Sepasang mata cokelat itu membelalak. "Apa kau bilang?"

Ilhoon hanya mengendikkan bahu sembari menyeruput _cappucino_ -nya dengan santai. Membuat Changsub mengambil satu kesimpulan yang paling mungkin saat ini.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau _stalker_." desisnya tajam, matanya menyipit tak suka.

Pemuda berkulit yang tak kalah putih dari Changsub itu menyeringai. Sebutan itu sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya. Dan ia kagum karena Changsub bisa dengan cepat mengetahui dan menebak dengan benar siapa yang mengawasinya.

"Aku _stalker_ terpercaya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan fakta yang kudapat pada sembarang orang." Ilhoon meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. "Dengan kata lain, kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Apa hubungannya? Sekali _stalker_ tetaplah _stalker_."

"Terserah. Aku punya informasi, aku mengawasi orang lain untukmu karena aku merasa ada yang janggal disini. Mungkin kalian juga bisa menyelesaikan _urusan_." _namja_ Jung itu mengulurkan secarik kertas, namun tak segera diterima oleh Changsub. Mengekeh ringan, Ilhoon meletakkan kertas tersebut didepan Changsub dan mengatakan satu fakta yang tak ingin didengar si pucat perihal alasan dibalik menghilangnya Sungjae.

"Itu alamat rumah Sungjae. Orang tuanya sedang berada di luar negeri, _noona_ nya tinggal terpisah. Dengan kata lain, saat ini ia sendirian. Dan ia sedang sakit."

Ilhoon beranjak setelah ia puas melihat raut terkejut di wajah Changsub saat ini. "Kau bisa menjenguknya kalau kau mau, _hyung_. Atau buang saja juga tak apa." imbuhnya sinis. Pemuda itu kemudian melambaikan tangan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

 _Namja_ Lee itu memandang kepergian Ilhoon dengan tatapan datar. Lalu manik cokelatnya beralih membaca alamat rumah yang tertulis di kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Ia sudah bertekad. Selepas _shift_ nya, ia akan mendatangi bocah itu. Meminta maafnya karena perkataannya tempo hari terdengar bagus, bukan?

– _dasar alibi_.

.

.

Dan disinilah ia, tanpa perlu bersusah payah menuju rumah –atau istana? – milik –orang tua– Sungjae. Hanya perlu naik bus sekitar 10 menit dari tempat Changsub bekerja.

 _Pantas ia betah sekali mampir kesana_.

Changsub masih terpesona melihat betapa megah rumah Sungjae sampai ia menyadari sosok yang melemparkan tatapan curiga berjalan menuju arahnya, dan itu adalah satpam rumah ini.

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum melangkah mendekat ke pagar dan menyapa satpam dibaliknya.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, selamat malam juga, _ahjussi_. Apa benar ini rumah Yook Sungjae?"

"Anda temannya?"

Changsub menggosok belakang lehernya canggung. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Satpam itu masih melihat Changsub dengan tatapan meneliti. Tapi tak lama setelahnya ia membukakan pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan Changsub untuk masuk. Tak lupa Changsub mengucap 'terima kasih' sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di pintu utama, ia disambut oleh salah satu _maid_ yang dipekerjakan di keluarga Yook. "Tuan muda sedang tidak enak badan. Dan ia sedikit rewel, jadi susah tidur karenanya."

Changsub tidak tahu kenapa _maid_ itu repot-repot menjelaskan keadaan Sungjae padanya. Bocah itu sakit apa sebenarnya?

Lama Changsub tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga lagi-lagi tak menyadari kakinya telah membawanya sampai di depan pintu kamar Sungjae. _Maid_ yang mengantarkannya segera pamit, dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Pemuda pucat itu seketika bingung dan kembali mempertanyakan alasannya kemari dalam pikirannya.

 _Apa yang kupikirkan sehingga langsung menuju kemari saat mendengar anak itu jatuh sakit? Dasar kau bodoh, Lee Changsub._ Makinya dalam hati.

Menghela napas kasar, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar Sungjae. Berdasarkan informasi dari sang _maid_ , tuan mudanya susah tidur sehingga pada saat ia telah jatuh tertidur, jangan sampai menimbulkan satu suara pun yang bisa membangunkannya.

"Kasihan, nanti tidak bisa istirahat." sambungnya kala itu.

Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Mata cokelatnya disambut pemandangan kamar yang gelap tanpa ada satupun penerangan, membuat Changsub seketika meningkatkan waspada dan kemampuan kelima indranya. Ia melangkah dengan sangat perlahan menuju ranjang, takut menendang sesuatu hingga membangunkan Sungjae. Setelah berhasil mencapai ranjang, tangannya meraba ranjang dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di tepiannya. Changsub juga merasakan ada meja nakas di sampingnya, membuatnya kembali meraba-raba dan menemukan lampu kamar diatas nakas. Dengan segera ia menyalakannya.

Matanya menangkap dimana sosok jangkung itu sedang bergelung di balik selimut setelah cahaya berhasil menerangi kamar. Keringat mengalir di sekitar wajahnya, dahi yang mengernyit, dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat Changsub menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Merasa miris.

Changsub melihat meja nakas. Di atasnya terdapat nampan berisi semangkuk bubur yang sudah mendingin, sepertinya sama sekali belum disentuh sejak tadi. Lalu ada dua kapsul obat yang juga belum terbuka bungkusnya, dan segelas air putih yang isinya tinggal setengah. Tidak ketinggalan juga baskom berisi air yang berada persis di samping kaki Changsub.

Sepasang mata cokelat itu kembali memandang Sungjae. Handuk basah ada di sisi lain tubuhnya, sedangkan empunya tidur menghadap ke arah dimana Changsub sedang duduk. Pemuda berambut karamel tua itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut di wajah Sungjae, dan dengan lembut menyeka keringat di dahinya. Ia merasakan suhu tubuh Sungjae yang tinggi dibawah kulitnya.

 _Kurasa ia hanya demam_ , batinnya bermonolog.

Sungjae bergerak dalam tidurnya, seakan terusik dengan sentuhan kecil Changsub. Membuat Changsub menegang karenanya, ia hanya takut bocah itu bangun. Ia menarik tangannya yang semula berada di atas dahi Sungjae.

Kemudian, manik obsidian itu menampakkan diri. Menatap sosok di hadapannya tak percaya.

"Changs..ub- _hyung_...?" panggilnya terbata.

Sudah kepalang ketahuan, sekalian saja. " _Eoh_. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sungjae lirih, pandangannya sayu. Tangan besarnya meraba di sekitar lengan Changsub, seolah memastikan bahwa ia memang benar-benar nyata.

Changsub memegang tangan Sungjae yang tak berhenti merabanya, kemudian menggenggamnya. "Aku mendapat kabar kau sedang tak berdaya, dan sendirian."

Sungjae tersenyum kecil, dengan pelan ia memeluk lengan Changsub.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengurusmu jika kau memeluk lenganku begini, _imma_?"

"Jangan kemana-mana." Sungjae tiba-tiba panik, napasnya mendadak sedikit memburu dan obsidiannya berkaca-kaca. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Changsub terkejut melihatnya. Tangannya yang tidak dipeluk oleh Sungjae secara refleks terulur untuk mengelus surai _brunette_ pemuda yang lebih muda. "Aku akan tetap disini. Tapi biarkan aku merawatmu terlebih dulu, aku juga yakin kau sama sekali belum mengisi perut dan meminum obatmu."

Sungjae menggeleng lemah. "Nanti saja..."

"Sekarang." putus Changsub tegas. "Tunggu sebentar, _ok_?"

Pemuda jangkung itu sedikit tak ikhlas melepas lengan Changsub. Sungjae berusaha untuk bangun dan dengan cekatan Changsub membantunya untuk duduk, dengan sebuah bantal di punggungnya sebagai sandaran. Ia segera meninggalkan kamar Sungjae dengan membawa nampan.

 _Namja_ Lee itu kembali tak lama kemudian, dengan semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas air yang telah diganti. Ia meletakkan nampan diatas nakas, mengambil mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Sungjae.

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku." Mata sayu Sungjae beradu tepat pada manik cokelat di hadapannya. "Suapi aku."

Changsub balik menatapnya malas, mau tidak mau ia harus menyuapinya agar perutnya terisi.

"Kau benar-benar berhutang padaku, Yook."

Sendok berisi bubur yang diangsurkan padanya telah masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sungjae. Hangat, dan itu membuatnya rileks. Suapan demi suapan, dan bubur dalam mangkuk itu berhasil berpindah ke dalam perut Sungjae. Changsub kemudian meminumkannya obat, dan membantunya kembali membaringkan diri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari, _hyung_?"

Changsub yang membenahi selimut Sungjae hanya menjawab asal-asalan. "Tidak penting."

 _Namja_ yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Setidaknya beritahu aku dengan apa kau kemari."

"Jalan kaki."

" _Gotjimal_. (pembohong)"

"Tidurlah, bocah."

Sungjae mencebik tak suka. "Aku bukan bocah, _ahjussi_."

"Aku juga bukan _ahjussi_. Mana ada _ahjussi_ seumuranku."

"Dan mana ada bocah seumuranku."

"Kau tetap lebih muda dariku." sebagai sentuhan akhir, handuk basah yang telah Changsub celupkan dalam air dan ia peras, kembali ia letakkan diatas dahi Sungjae. "Tidurlah." perintahnya lembut.

Sungjae meraih tangan Changsub. "Kau akan tetap ada disini hingga aku bangun, 'kan?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua hanya bergumam dan memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kepala ranjang. Tangan lainnya yang bebas menuju sisi wajah Sungjae yang bisa ia jamah dan mengelusnya perlahan. Sungjae kembali mengembangkan senyum karenanya.

Tak lama, bungsu dari keluarga Yook tersebut berhasil terlelap diiringi dengan senandung kecil dari Changsub.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa esok paginya, ia terbangun seorang diri di kamarnya. Seolah eksistensi Lee Changsub semalam hanyalah mimpinya semata.

Sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
